Was it a dream?
by Fairweather Friend 306
Summary: All human. Rose and Lissa are at a boarding school and Rose has been having dreams of an emerald eyed prince nearly her whole life. So when two cousins Adrian and Dimitri arrive and her old friend Mason comes back, who is she to choose?


Rose POV:

_The air was cooler up here, I suppose because of all the wind that was blowing around my face and brutally attacking my hair. He had better have a good reason for deciding that we should meet up here. _

_It was freezing, I was only wearing a thin dress, it had no sleeves and a low neckline, the only plus side warmth wise was that it reached the floor in length. The dress was a beautiful pale blue colour that was tight up to the waist and then fell in long waves down. _

_My hair was loose and in delicate curls around my shoulders, the way I could tell he liked it. Even though he had never said it._

_On my finger was a beautiful golden ring that he had given me last night. I sighed happily at the memory of it when suddenly I felt two warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me against a stone hard chest._

_He was here._

_I snuggled against him and then turned to look into his eyes; I had to stretch a bit when eventually my eyes met with his emerald green ones. _

_I could feel a smile break out across my face and an answering smile is put on his handsome face._

_Suddenly out of nowhere he pulls me closer so that his lips are at my ear and then he whispers in a voice fir for an angel._

"_I love you."_

I sit up gasping for air and covered in sweat, reaching around me I'm relieved to find that I'm in my own bed.

Oh god, what the hell was that dream? It wasn't anything like the others, where me and my mystery prince played or danced in silence, his face always shadowed and never once a word leaving his lips.

Why was tonight's dream different?

Usually when I fell asleep I turned up in this beautiful garden and then my prince would arrive and everything would be perfect.

It had been that way ever since I was six when I had fallen asleep and found myself playing in the bushes with a boy my age, I hadn't told anyone because it had just been a dream. Until it happened a second time, and a third...

When I was 10 I got the courage to tell my best friend Lissa about it and she believed me, didn't once think I was crazy.

It was around that time that I started to think of him as my prince, I would have asked his name but since he never talked I never wanted to either. To be fair. Though now that's gone.

Tomorrow night would be the night for questions and answers-wait! Oh, I need to call Lissa; she was bound to have a billion questions about him. I would have gone to her room but it was after curfew and I really didn't feel like getting caught and taken to the principal's office. Yes, because very sadly me and Lissa are at a boarding school.

Since Lissa's parents died when she was 12 and my mother never wanted me (I never knew my father) this seemed to be the only option.

Of course I hated it here but we can't all be picky, except for rich snobs. They can be as picky as they want.

Lissa by the way is rich, though of course she isn't a snob and it had it's up sides.

Like this wicked phone that she brought me in case I wanted to call her. Like now.

"Hello." She picked up on the first ring, so she must have been awake. But who would be awake at 2 o'clock in the morning? Dumb question, don't answer it.

"Hey, it's me. Rose."

"I know, I can recognise your voice."

"Suuure you can, well I have news." I paused for a dramatic effect. "I had another dream."

There was silence as Lissa waited for more, when nothing came she sighed. "I know, you have one every night. Anything exciting happening or is this just a friendly call to _chat_?"

I chuckled. "No Liss, I just decided to call you at this time to _chat_."

"Well, there's no need to be sarcastic. _Did_ you just call to chat?"

"No."

There was another pause.

"So..."

I took a deep breath. "Well you know how he never talks? And I've never seen his face? Well, tonight...tonight was different."

There was another pause and then Lissa made a noise that very closely resembled a pig's squeal

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Of course you are, why wouldn't you be? So, you have to tell me everything. What did he sound like? Did he have one of those really sound voices? Or was it wonderful and sweet or wait! What did he look like first! Was he handsome? Or hideous? Please don't tell me he was hideous because that would totally ruin the whole mystery prince image! Rose, are you still there? Because I really wanna know what he looked like, I've been waiting nearly my whole life for this moment and-"

"Lissa! Please just SHUT UP!"

"You don't have to yell." She said in a hurt voice.

"I'm sorry. But don't you want to know what he looked like?"

As I thought Lissa immediately got over my yelling and squealed again, luckily for me I was prepared and the phone was a safe distance away from my ear.

"Well...where to start?" I stroked an imaginary beard and even though Lissa couldn't see it I knew she knew what I was doing.

"ROSE!"

"Okay! Well, he had this beautiful, soft, silky brown hair that-"

"His a brunette, always a good sign." Lissa cut in.

"Lissa, uh...you're a blonde and your boyfriend has black hair." Her boyfriend Christian was like the older brother I never had and never wanted.

"Yeah, but if you're a brunette, so if you start dating you'll match."

She was already trying to get us dating? I didn't even know his name. But I knew if I told Lissa that it would make no difference, one she had her mind set on something there was no stopping her.

"Your logic sucks, anyway...where was I?"

"His beautiful, soft, silky brown hair? Wow. Creepy.

"Yeeees, well it was kind of messy looking but cool as well and it was about this long." I put the phone down on my bed and gestured to a spot around my head.

"ROSE!" Lissa's voice squawked out.

Laughing I picked the phone back up and continued on like I was oblivious to Lissa's annoyance.

"And he was very tall and-"

"How tall?"

"Are you going to let me tell you anything without being interrupted?"

Lissa didn't say anything, proving that she could in fact shut her mouth for more than 5 seconds.

"Good, like I don't know, tallish tall. And his voice was so soothing and soft-even though it sounded like he was a big smoker."

Lissa processed all of this. "His eyes?"

I grinned very widely at the phone. "Yes, saving the best for last. He had amazing emerald green eyes that just seemed to sparkle and shine..." I sighed happily at the short memory of his wonderful eyes.

"Wow."

"Yeah, well I'm going to go back to sleep now Liss, maybe he'll be there!"

Lissa giggled. "You sound so excited! Night Rose."

After hanging up I lay down with a large smile on my face but sadly my prince didn't visit me again that night.

NEXT MORNING

I had just finished getting dressed and was brushing my hair when Lissa walked into my room.

"You're up! Good." She said as she plonked herself down onto my bed, not a strand of her perfect hair moving an inch out of place.

I sighed. My hair never did that, probably because I loved to run all of the time. So I normally wore it up, I had just finished putting it in a high ponytail when Lissa spoke again.

"That's a really nice outfit Rose, perfect."

Okaaaay then. "Liss, what's up?"

"Nothing." She said, but she wasn't looking me in the eye and she was bursting with excitement about something.

I was about to ask what it was exactly that had her so excited when she leapt of the bed with lightning fast speed and pulled me towards the door.

"Let's go Rose! Come on!"

I had no clue where we were going but I could play along. When we reached the cafeteria Lissa let go of my arm and pushed me in front, towards the sounds of excited voices.

"Why is the cafeteria so full?" It was normally almost empty because it's the holidays and so lots of people have gone home to visit family or are sleeping in. But now there were people everywhere, though I noticed that about 90% of them were female.

"What's going on?" I turned to glare at Lissa, who was way overdoing the innocent look.

"Whatever do you mean Rose?" She pulled a strand of her hair around her finger and put on large bambi eyes. Anyone else would be a goner by now but I was immune to her charms by now.

I just stared her down, my arms crossed over my chest in a stubborn gesture.

She caved. "Okay then, well there are actually two things. The first I can tell you, the second is a surprise."

I tries to raise one eyebrow like they do in those movies but when I failed I settled for raising both of them, ignoring Lissa's giggles.

"Well...there are two new guys!"

Lissa waited for my reaction and when I didn't give one she frowned. What did she want me to do? Run around, screaming in joy? I wasn't that guy deprived.

Okay maybe I was.

"Okay, expecting more of a reaction there but moving on. Well, I haven't actually seen them yet but apparently they are hot! And since you don't have a boyfriend at the moment..." She trailed off with a big grin on her face.

I sighed. "Fine."

She squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Let's go then!"

We started pushing our way through the large crowd when something occurred to me and I stopped. "Hey Liss, what's the second thing?"

Lissa smiled happily. "Surprise first? Okay!" She grabbed my arm and steered me in the other direction. We walked until we reached the far corner of the cafeteria, where if I turned around I could only see the backs of many excited people.

"Now what-"

"Hello Rose. Miss me?" A familiar voice drawled out and I turned to see a smirking boy standing there grinning at me. His red hair was about the same length as when he had left but he face looked different, older.

"MASON!" I screamed and jumped onto him, wrapping my arms around him as we both fell onto the floor.

"Whoa there! I know I'm totally awesome and everything but I would like to keep all my bones intact." He said, wrapping his arms around me as he attempted to stand up.

When we were both standing I hugged him again, this time both of us keeping our balance.

"Oh my god! I have missed you so much!" I yelled, glad that my face was hidden so he couldn't see the few betraying tears creep out.

But of course being Mason he did anyway.

"Hey, why are you crying?" He asked in a soft voice, putting his hands on my shoulders and pulling me back so he could see my face better.

"Because I've missed you Mase." I sniffed, trying to stop the tears from coming.

It was true; Mason and I had met each other when Lissa and I had first come to this school. He had been so nice and cute and funny that almost immediately he had become my second best friend. That meant that I had told him about the dreams, he had teased me about them all the time but never once doubted my sanity, and for that I loved him.

Just not in the way he wanted me to.

When we had known each other for roughly four years his father had died. Mason hadn't been close to him but his mother decided that she wanted her son to be home and so he was gone.

But now, two years later he was back.

"I've missed you too Hathaway." He said smiling so wide that it looked like it hurt. I felt an answering smile pull on my lips and we hugged again for the third time. This time not letting go, just holding each other.

I'd forgotten that Lissa was here until she cleared her throat. We stepped back, but I grabbed Mason's hand, just to check that he was really here and not my imagination.

He gave my hand a squeeze and we turned to see a smiling Lissa looking between our faces and our hands with a hopeful expression on her face.

"Lissa really? So far you've tried to get me with my prince, the two new boys and now with Mason as well. Who will be next?"

Lissa tried to remove the hopeful expression from her face. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

Mason laughed. "She tried to get you and dream boy together? How would that work? Since you can't even see his face?"

I was about to explain how I had in fact seen his face when Lissa cut in with an annoyed expression on her face. "Okay! There will be plenty of time to catch up later, right now we have to go and introduce ourselves to the new guys!"

Mason frowned. "Really? Going and talking to some new guys is more important than seeing me again? Don't I feel loved."

Lissa smiled sweetly at him. "No you are more important and we love you, now come on let's go!' She was almost jumping up and down in excitement and it was quite funny to watch.

"Liss, you have a boyfriend already, though feel free to trade him in if you want to. Besides, how are we meant to get through that crowd?" I gestured to the large group of people taking up half the room.

Lissa stopped immediately and stood there looking at everyone blankly, like she'd forgotten they were there.

"Give me a minute."

As she put on her thoughtful face I turned to see Mason watching me with a smile on his face.

"So are you staying for good now? Going to graduate with us?" I said it in a joking voice but on the inside I was practically hyperventilating.

I stood there and waited hopefully for his answer.

_Please be staying _

_Please be staying _

_Please be staying _

"I'm staying."

The sound that came out of my throat then was a cross between a laugh and a sigh of relief before I launched myself at him yet again.

I can never remember there being a time when I have hugged someone this much in such a small amount of time. I'm not really a hugging person.

"Ooh, lookie her." A snide voice spoke loud enough to catch everyone's attention, and sure enough when Mason and I stepped back and looked around I saw that everyone was looking at us. The room was eerily silent and I couldn't see the new boys anywhere. After a moment everyone realised it was just us and turned back to whatever they were doing.

"Hello Tasha." Mason sighed.

I have never really liked Tasha, with her long black hair and piercing blue eyes she is one of the most popular people in the school but from the very beginning she didn't like me.

Probably because at the time I arrived she had a huge crush on Mason and he had like me, meaning that she hadn't like me and now several years later-even after her crush on Mason had faded, her feelings for me where still strong.

"Hello Mason." She smiled at him. "Rose." She didn't even glance at me.

"Tasha, what brings you over here?" I asked sweetly, no point in starting a fight.

"Oh, I was just talking to my soon to be boyfriend." She replied with equal sweetness.

I raised my eyebrows like I was surprised. "Really? Who would that be?"

Tasha put on a fake shocked face. "You haven't met them yet? Well maybe I could introduce you." She offered.

"Really! You would do that!" Lissa bounced over, smiling widely at Tasha, whose smile turned from fake to real in a second. Lissa and Tasha were friends, and I was okay with that friendship-it was good to see Lissa with someone who didn't want to be friends with her just to become popular.

Tasha was already popular and she liked Lissa for herself. Even though Tasha was loud and cheerful and Lissa was calm and caring they both shared the same love of the environment and the same interest in politics. I had never gotten Tasha's interest in it but I knew it had stopped Lissa from talking to me about it.

"Of course I would! Wait here, I'll be right back!"

She smiled at Lissa once more and then started shoving her way through the crowd, yelling when they didn't move out of her way.

As soon as she was out of sight Lissa gave out a yell of triumph. "Yeah! See I figured out a way to get to see them and we don't even have to move, their coming to us!"

I didn't have the heart to tell her that she didn't come up with the idea, but apparently Mason did because he opened his mouth and was about to tell her when Tasha suddenly appeared again.

I looked all around her and didn't see anyone else. "So where are they?"

"Their coming, I just went ahead to ask you something Rose."

Oh great. "Yeah?"

Tasha paused and looked behind her to see if anyone was coming. "Okay well...you see the guy that I said was my soon to be boyfriend I have had a huge crush on for nearly my whole life and he just broke up with his girlfriend and is here and I really want to go out with him and try a serious relationship with him." She said really fast, taking a deep breath at the end.

"And?" I was confused to where this was going.

"Well he is really hot and I was really hoping that if you like him you could give me the chance to try and date him first."

I thought this over carefully. "So basically, you want to go out with him and if I have feelings for him then you want me to push them aside for you?"

Tasha nodded.

"Sure."

Her eyes lit up but she looked at me slightly confused. "That's it? Really? You'd do that for me?"

I nodded. "If you like the guy that much that you'd practically beg me then yeah. That's it."

Tasha just stared at me for a moment before giving out a little scream of joy and giving me a huge hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Someone cleared their throat from behind us and we turned to see the most hottest guy alive standing there with an amused smile on his lips.

I swear my mouth dropped open to the floor, .god!

Standing there in front of us was a guy that looked around out age with chocolate brown eyes that looked like they could see into my soul and silky brown hair that I desperately wanted to run my fingers through.

He was so tall that you could only see a little of the second boy standing behind him but at the moment I couldn't care less, I was too busy getting lost in his beautiful eyes.

Eyes that were now staring at me.

If it wasn't for Tasha-

Tasha

_Tasha_

The thought was like throwing ice cold water on me, I peaked over at her and saw the same love struck expression on her face that I'm sure was on mine a moment ago.

So this was the guy, I could really see why she liked him. I mean I'm sure she likes him for him but also man is he hot!

Since Tasha is Christian's brother and Christian is going out with Lissa and Lissa is like a sister to me I figure that me and Tasha are related somehow. So family first.

I use all the strength I have to wipe my face of any traces of interest and watch as his expression goes from amused to confused. **(A/N that totally rhymed!)**

"Hello!" Lissa steps forward and gives him a big wave , almost hitting Mason in the process.

"Hello." He replies in the most wonderful and sexy voice in the world. He has an accent that makes me feel weak in the knees, I don't know where he is from but it is officially my new favourite country.

"Hi." Mason says flatly, not offering his hand or moving from his spot next to me.

The guy ignores him and looks at me questioningly. I know that if I try to talk I could possibly squeak so to save myself the embarrassment of it I simply nod and see a frown appear on his perfect face.

Oh well, Tasha's a great person and I'm sure he'll be happy in a relationship with her. For some reason the idea of that bugged me but I pushed that feeling to the side and smiled at him to make it less awkward.

"My name is Dimitri." He told us and I almost fainted at hearing so many words in his accent. It made them sound sexy and smart when all he did was tell us his name.

"I'm Lissa!" Lissa held out her hand and he shook it with a smile on his face.

"Christian's girlfriend?"

Lissa nodded so much I started to get slightly dizzy watching her. "You know Christian?"

"I've known Tasha and Christian nearly my whole life." Dimitri explained, gesturing at Tasha as he said it.

"Oh." Lissa said, followed by a very long and awkward pause before she turned around and shot me a very not subtle glare.

"Right...yeah. Uh I'm Rose." I said, looking anywhere but his beautiful eyes.

"I'm Mason." Mason muttered, only sticking out his hand when Lissa put her death glare on him.

"Nice to meet you Mason." Dimitri smiled politely as they shook hands; it looked like they were flexing their muscles and when they pulled back Mason winced a bit.

I grabbed his hand, remembering that I had just gotten him back and now feeling guilty that I had been acting all love struck by a guy I had just met. Mason smiled sweetly at me and I returned it eagerly.

"And it's nice to meet you too Rose." Dimitri turned his smile on me and suddenly it was about 3 times larger than the polite one he threw at Mason.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you too." I smiled at him and felt Mason tighten his grip on my hand, I gave him a _calm down_ look and he relaxed slightly.

When I looked back up he was looking at our joined hands with an angry look on his face, which vanished as soon as he saw us looking.

"So who's the new boy?" Lissa cut in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Oh that's my cousin." Dimitri said, and if I wasn't mistaken there was disgust in his voice.

"So where is he?" She looked around expectantly, like he was going to be standing right here with us.

"I'm right here." A very sexy and hoarse voice said from behind Dimitri.

"Hiding?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes of I'm hiding because you guys are all so scary." He stepped out so he stood next to Tasha and I felt my mouth drop open in shock. "The scariest-"he stopped abruptly and stared at me in shock and wonder.

.god.

It was my mystery prince.


End file.
